


CUTIES IN THE KITCHEN

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Miles Kane (musician), Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, homemade pasta, lockdown is great when you're stuck with the love of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Mike prepares homemade pasta for Miles during lockdown. More happens.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Mike Kerr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Miles Kane M/M





	CUTIES IN THE KITCHEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [666QB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/666QB/gifts).



> Hi there, here is another oneshot about Miles and Mike inspired by Mike's video where he was preparing homemade pasta (for Miles ;-))  
> Thanks to my friend 666QB for checking my English <3<3<3 and for being such a MiMi shipper <3

It was another rainy day in London but it wasn't the usual rainy day. The lockdown that had forced everyone to stay at home was making things different; no noises came from the streets and the sound of the rain was a nice soundtrack in the background that Mike adored to listen to. He looked at Miles sound asleep next to him, and he couldn't help but think that the quarantine was finally showing its effects on Miles too. The man, who was usually busy with something, had slowly turned lazier and Mike didn't mind it at all. Miles' unlimited energy was something Mike adored but he had to admit that, some days, he just wanted to relax and do absolutely nothing so Miles' recent laziness was a nice gift. After almost three weeks of lockdown, Miles had slowed down his frantic activities inside the house and taking naps on the couch had become a new routine. To be precise, it was more Miles saying - _let's watch a movie, babe,_ \- ending up falling asleep most of the times and Mike loved looking at his boyfriend dead asleep, often finding him more interesting than the movie.

Miles and Mike had also several TV shows during the past weeks and Miles had instantly become a fan of a cooking show; he had always loved cooking and now that he had plenty of time to do it, he had tried new dishes and bought new stuff in order to be able to make more advanced recipes. Mike enjoyed helping Miles in the kitchen because most of the times, they weren't just busy cooking delicious food. Miles loved to pretend being the sexy owner of a restaurant and Mike his helper and Mike didn't mind having his _bossy boss_ messing around with him. Gropes, kisses, silly jokes and dirty talks accompanied every lunch or dinner they prepared together and the time spent cooking always passed in a happy and cheerful atmosphere.

One day a pasta machine had been delivered at their house; Miles hadn't wasted any time and prepared some great lasagna and Mike, while helping his love as usual, announced that it was his intention to prepare homemade pasta too. Miles obviously mocked Mike, just for the fun of it, but they ended up making a bet, the loser booking a holiday to Italy to taste all the types of homemade pasta they could find the country.

*

Miles awoke from his afternoon nap alone; usually he ended up falling asleep against Mike's shoulder or in his arms so he expected to find Mike next to him as usual. Miles rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, calling Mike's name in the process, but all he got as answer was a simple - _what?_ \- coming from somewhere in the house and he frowned.

"Where are you babe? You know I hate waking up alone."

"Kitchen."

Miles was still sleepy and he had no intentions to get up from where he was. "Come here, honey."

"I can't, I am busy."

Miles grunted; what the hell was there in the kitchen that was more interesting than he was? Miles reached his phone and checked the time; it was just five p.m. so there was no hurry to cook anything for dinner, therefore, he yelled at Mike again.

"Babe... come here, please."

A second later, Mike popped up in the living room approaching Miles still lying on the couch and the sleepy man dragged him close to kiss him. They ended up having one of their usual snogs but before it could turn into something else, Mike stopped his excited boyfriend.

"I was about to do something so I have to go."

"What... what do you mean? Do you have enough of me already?" Miles asked with a serious face and Mike couldn't help but chuckle. Miles' features turned even more serious after that and Mike almost couldn't believe what was going on. "What's that chuckle now?

"Are you serious Mi? Do you really think I might have enough of you? Because if it is like that, I think I am doing something wrong and I am really sorry you didn't tell me before," Mike replied with another chuckle.

Miles didn't say anything but the frown was still on his face and Mike decided to speak again.

"I don't have enough of you, idiot. That is not gonna happen today, tomorrow or in five years. Got it now, Kane?"

"What about in six years?" Miles' features were now relaxed but the man looked really interested in getting a proper answer for his question and Mike shook his head, doing his best to avoid rolling his eyes. They could go on like that for another hour and it would be funny somehow if he hadn't something else to do.

"Let's say that I have had enough one night stands, enough brief affairs and enough relationships to say that you're gonna be the last man I am gonna sleep with so... I hope I have answered you properly now," Mike said placing a kiss on the top of Miles' nose.

"When you say I am gonna be the last man you're gonna sleep with it means that I am gonna be the last man or..."

"Turn your sleepy brain on, babe! Of course I mean that you are gonna be the last person I am sleeping with...no men, no women after you... how can you think I can find someone better... you're such an idiot, you know?"

"It's your fault; you're too good to be true so sometimes and I-"

Mike decided to hush Miles with a proper kiss. He didn't want his boyfriend to even start thinking that things were bound to go wrong at some point and that he would suffer again; however, given how things always escalated quickly when Miles was involved, Mike decided that it was better to break the kiss before it was too late.

"So it's true that you have enough of me already," Miles said looking at Mike with a puzzled expression and Mike now rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have something to do Mi so, please, find another movie to watch and wait for me to finish my stuff in the kitchen. Can you do this for me?"

"What are you doing?" Miles asked with a new frown showing up on his face.

"I am cooking dinner. Homemade tagliatelle to be more precise."

"And you want me to stay here? I wanna help!" Miles got up from the couch as soon as Mike had revealed his intentions and walked enthusiastically towards the kitchen. On the counter, there was everything ready: the machine, the correct dose of flour and the eggs without their shells. Mike smiled as he reached Miles in the kitchen and he really hoped that they would be able to eat tagliatelle for dinner as originally planned.

"Miles... there are many things I love to do with you instead of doing them alone but, in this case, I have to do it alone."

"Who's the cook in the family? Who cooks the 80% of the times? Who taught you how to cook as a pro?

"Miles... I am on a mission."

"Which mission?"

"Do you remember our bet?"

"We can declare you as winner if you want; please let me help."

"I wanna have a chance, Miles! I don't like winning like that! Why can't you leave me alone for one hour? You can help me with the sauce if you want but I want to make the pasta by myself."

Miles wanted to help in order to finish things quickly and possibly engage in other activities but Mike seemed determined to prove him that he was good with something challenging as homemade pasta. "Okay, I understand but... you can make pasta and I can be just your helper and you can be bossy with me and... you know," Miles said, hugging Mike from behind. He bit his boyfriend's neck and then, one of his hand slowly moved below Mike's belly.

"You can't be this disrespectful with the chef, Miles. You really suck in the role of helper," Mike said laughing.

"Okay, I promise to behave." Miles took a step backward and lifted his hands up as a sign of surrender but what Mike could easily read in Miles' mischievous eyes was something different from submission.

"This is very tempting, Miles but... I know what you have in mind and I don't want-"

Miles closed the space between them again before speaking. "You don't want what?" He asked in a pretty lustful tone with his mouth close to Mike's ear. "You don't want ending up bent over the counter? Know that if you don't want to, I wouldn't mind you doing that to me..." Miles voice trailed off and his mouth got busy on Mike's neck again. Mike sighed; he was really tempted to let Miles being his helper and punish him for some futile reason by bending him over the counter, therefore, he decided to tease him a little as he took a final decision.

"Hum...let me think for a second...you wearing an apron with nothing underneath, bent over the counter with your face getting dirty by flour with every thrust... not a bad idea, Miles."

Mike had turned to face Miles directly in the eyes before saying the words and he could see a grin on Miles' face as the image of himself bent over a counter flashed before his mischievous brown eyes. Miles was about to do something, probably, taking off his clothes and Mike stopped him. "I have to admit it's very tempting Miles but...I am on a mission. Maybe next time."

"I am not sure I am gonna offer myself like that again, babe."

"I am sure you're gonna do it because you love me, don't you?

"Yeah, too much." Miles put his arms around Mike's waist and he pulled him close for a pretty passionate kiss, his hands holding Mike glued to his body to enjoy better the last seconds together. After all, how was that thing they usually said... the expectation of the pleasure is even better than the pleasure itself... There would be an epic round of sex when Mike would be done with his task and Miles decided it would worth the wait.

"It's nice that you still get a boner that quickly after three years, Miles," Mike said interrupting the kissing and Miles' lustful thoughts.

"Your fault, babe. You are so easy to love... and when someone loves me back with the same intensity and passion, there's no reason why the attraction have to subside," Miles explained with heart shaped eyes. "I am a lucky man and sometimes it still amazes me that I finally receive what I give," Miles went on and Mike smiled.

"I cannot love you less than this, Miles. It's really impossible for me." Their eyes locked and they didn't say a thing for a few seconds. Miles was really happy he had found Mike and that the painful experiences from the past were somehow forgotten and Mike was happy that he found Miles and that he had managed to make the man believe in love again despite he had been deeply heartbroken.

"So...you don't really need any help here, do you?" Miles had already accepted that Mike wanted to do everything alone but he just wanted to keep Mike close for another couple of seconds before letting him go.

"You know what? You can help me with something, Miles. I'd like you to film it because I wanna post the-"

"You have the king of IG stories here at your disposal so let me grab my phone and we are ready!"

"You have so many talents that it's almost embarrassing," Mike yelled as Miles ran to the living room and when the man was back, he couldn't help but grab Miles for a lovingly kiss to thank him for his enthusiasm.

"Better we stop because I am not sure I can behave especially if you look that cute and I have a phone in my hand... I can easily end up filming something different than you preparing homemade pasta," Miles said with a chuckle. Mike put his apron on, washed his hands and then, he placed himself in front of Miles' phone to declare that he was ready for the task.

"You're so cute with that apron, babe," Miles said. "And I really love filming you," he went on and Mike laughed.

"Miles shut up, okay? I need to concentrate! Now film me while I put the ingredients together and then you can go; I call you when I start kneading the dough." Mike started by beating the eggs with a fork and when they were smooth, he began to incorporate the flour, using his fingertips to put everything together. Miles obviously didn't leave his side for a second and started his commentary.

"Look at Mr. Cutie here... maybe you don't know it, guys, but he's a magician... now he's gonna create a magnificent dinner from just two simple things: flour and eggs. I tell you a secret dear RB's fans, when we are retired, we will move to the countryside. We'll have hens and a mill so we can grind the flour and my cutie can say he had done everything almost by himself instead of going to supermarket buying stuff and we can also think about selling our homemade pasta to you."

"I cannot imagine you living in a farm even if I try my hardest," Mike commented with a chuckle and Miles laughed at the image too.

Miles let Mike do the magic, filming his hands turning those two ingredients into something else but his phone wandered also on other parts of his cute boyfriend.

"I think it's getting ready," Mike announced at some point and Miles decided that it was time to zoom on Mike' hands again. Mike put some more flour on the counter and then, he got ready to knead the dough.

"Now we have to bash this dough a bit," Mike explained looking toward the phone and he started squashing the dough into the table, pulling, stretching, reshaping and smashing it again. "Because we don't want our pasta be flabby and soft when we cook it, we want it springy and al dente, right Miles?" Mike was proud to show Miles that he had paid attention to him when he had prepared those tasteful lasagna; despite he couldn't remember exactly the complicated explanation Miles had given him about the necessity to develop the gluten in the flour, he definitely remembered that a proper kneading was something necessary.

"Gosh, Mike, you're so fucking sexy," Miles said and he hoped to have enough space on his phone to record everything. "It's a pity I can't have you on the counter," Miles went on as he kept recording and Mike turned to look at him.

"You have offered yourself to take my place on that counter and I still think it's a great idea to put in practice so...behave, Miles. Be patient."

Miles stopped the video and approached Mike. "Are you gonna do it for real?" His tone was a mixture of scepticism, hope and lust and Mike didn't answer, giving Miles a devilish grin instead.

"Mike... come on... tell me something,"

"Behave and do your job. Record."

Miles sighed but he went back to doing his job, deciding that it was better to behave if he wanted a reward. "Look at the power of these hands, guys... they cannot just write a song, hold a mic or play bass. Usually they can also hold my ass strongly when we fuck or they can jerk me off heavenly when we are too lazy to fuck and well, they can caress me gently when we just lay in bed and it's time to cuddle and now here's the proof that they can prepare a delicious dinner too. Take a look of what has happened, guys; after some proper work of fingers, palms, biceps and triceps and lots of love, we have now this perfect, smooth lump. I think we should applaud."

Mike let Miles do his amusing comments, laughing softly and looking at Miles from the corner of his eyes. His man was a perfect mix of fun and love that was definitely unique and he was happy to be the recipient of the fun and the love that Miles provided him every minute they spent together.

"This babe is so smooth and silky," Mike said proudly and very satisfied by the result; it has been really rewarding turning the rough and floury lump into such a perfect dough and now he felt more confident about having a chance to win. He wrapped the dough in cling film and then, he put it in the fridge to rest.

"Now you have some time for me," Miles said circling his arms around Mike from behind and placing a kiss on his neck.

"We need to put something on that pasta, so let me prepare the sauce. Call your mom so you will behave." Miles obeyed because he had promised to behave; he called his mom and they had a long talk as usual but despite he and Mike were both busy, they didn't stop stealing glances at each other and smile.

Thirty minutes later Mike took the dough out of the fridge and Miles was back next to him, holding his phone and pressing rec.

"Now, my beloved Miles, you're gonna see a side of me that might scare you," Mike said in a serious tone and then, he cut a piece from the dough acting like a psychopath. "I hope you'll keep on loving me despite everything." Miles laughed at Mike's words and action; Mike wasn't bothered by the silly comments he had made before and was now playing along so Miles decided to go on with his funny commentary as Mike began to flatten the dough with his fingertips in order to roll the lump of pasta dough through the machine.

"This man... this man that looks like a cute teddy bear, is showing us his dark side. Look at the violence happening here, he put that poor dough into that terrible machine without feeling bad for his behavior." Miles' tone was meant to be dramatic but they couldn't stop laughing as Mike folded the now flat dough and placed it through the rollers repeatedly, until he reached the narrowest setting and turned it into a silky sheet.

"Nobody will be able to recognize that poor dough anymore. My boyfriend is really a cruel teddy bear. Now he's gonna use that terrible machine again and cut that poor thing savagely." Mike did his best to look serious while turning the sheet of pasta into tagliatelle but it was hard with Miles commenting like that and he hoped they would be able to find serious footages of him to use for his IG story.

"I usually don't like violence but this is pretty exc-"

"Miles, shut up!" Mike said in a serious tone, fighting the laughs, hoping to be able to resume his task with some composure.

"Yes babe, I love when you are bossy and manhandle me." Miles sounded almost serious when he spoke but Mike ended up bending over with laughter.

"Stop it Miles, please. My cheeks and stomach hurt."

Miles stopped the recording and reached Mike for a kiss.

"I love you," Miles said and Mike smiled.

"I am sure that this video it's gonna be a nice memory to keep in our archive of stupid but funny things we've done together." Mike was looking at Miles right in his eyes but he was aware of the smile that there was on Miles' lips. The man looked truly happy and to Mike it was a good hint of how good their relationship was. Despite this quite stressful moment, forced at home together all day long, they never argued and, instead, they had found new ways to love each other and have fun.

"Are you ready to resume your task, Mike? I am getting _hungry_... you know?"

Mike took a deep breath, washed his hands again and went back to the counter.

"Look at him being cruel with no remorse... I am happy he's almost done with using that terrible machine. I know he did it for a purpose and maybe I can forgive him despite is not easy to forget that he dismembered that poor dough and turned into something difficult to recognize but... I love him, no matter what. And in the next hours I am gonna be his complicit because I am gonna help him hide that thing in our stomachs. Anyway...I will never spit it out, Mike. They can torture me, offer me a way out in exchange of my confession but no, I won't betray you. I won't reveal how we got rid of that dough. I don't mind if you're a ruthless criminal, I love you too much and I cannot live without you," Miles said in a very melodramatic tone, gestures accompanying his words, making Mike laughing hard again.

"Miles, you're an idiot," Mike said, trying to speak with an Italian accent. They had watched six seasons of The Sopranos in one week and Miles was evidently enjoying making him look like one of the cruel Tony Soprano's affiliates.

"They killed people mainly but...also tons of pasta!" Miles explained as almost all the members of the Sopranos' family were sporting quite big tummies because of their love for food.

"Yes, true. But you're still an idiot."

"But an idiot that loves you more than his own life. Mike... Let me tell you something." Miles put his phone away and dragged Mike close by the waist. "During these weeks forced together, I realized that I can lose success and money but not you. I don't mind if I cannot be on a stage again because I have many beautiful memories and there are hundreds of videos on YouTube I can watch when I feel nostalgic. I have already two pairs of Gucci loafers and Fred Perry sent me tons of clothes so I really don't mind if, all of a sudden, I cannot afford shopping," Miles continued. "Seriously, Mike..." Miles took Mike's hands in his before resuming talking. "You're really the most precious thing to me. I tell you just in case you need to be sure that I -"

"I know that you love me. And I love you. And you're my most favorite person on Earth and I feel the luckiest man in the world to have you as my partner in my life."

There had been a moment of silence and Miles' eyes were shining because of some tears menacing to fall out so Mike intervened. He took Miles' face in his hands and then, he kissed his man sweetly, letting him know once again that he had given his heart to the right person this time. Miles felt on cloud nine every time Mike reminded him that happiness wasn't forbidden to him anymore and he felt the luckiest man in the world too.

"Hey, let's not forget our sauce," Miles said trying to get over the previous moment when he had felt on the verge of crying. He hurried to the stove, lifted up the lid and stirred the sauce. "It's gonna take a while before it's ready. Do you wanna check the video?"

Mike nodded and took his apron off. "Let's see what we can post."

Miles sent the video from his phone to his laptop so he could use his app to cut and do the other stuff that he needed to do. They sat down on the couch and they began to watch, obviously laughing throughout the whole video. Miles had also found time to compliment Mike for his abilities with tender kisses and Mike had thanked Miles for the beautiful recording and commentary with more tender kisses.

"Maybe it's better we finish this job before starting another, uh?" Miles said but Mike attacked Miles' lips again.

"Fuck Instagram." Mike's hands sneaked under Miles' t-shirt and Miles couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Hey, think at those poor fans... they got gigs canceled, albums postponed... you can make their day with this video so... let's do it. I am not going anywhere. I am stuck here with you, honey."

Mike looked at Miles and sighed heavily. His boyfriend was right and, for a moment, he felt seriously guilty for thinking about not giving a little present to Royal Blood's fans.

"Okay, let's do this. First, you have to remove the sound because you have a nice voice Miles but your comment were very inappropriate," Mike said with a chuckle. "Obviously, they were inappropriate for the fans, not for me," he felt the urge to underline.

Miles chuckled and saved a copy excluding the audio. He began to cut some parts, asking Mike how long he wanted the video to be but Mike, again, wasn't very collaborative.

"Mike?"

"Yes!"

"What? You didn't even listen to me!"

"The fact is that you smell so good Miles," Mike said snuggling into Miles' neck and sniffing him. "I still don't understand how you manage to do it all the fucking time."

"Superpowers."

"Which other superpowers do you have?"

Miles felt Mike's hungry eyes on him and a second later, Mike's lips were placing soft, inviting kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Miles come on," Mike said trying to close the laptop and luckily, he didn't meet too much resistance because Miles kissed him back, the video and the poor fans quickly forgotten.

"I am gonna post it tomorrow, Mi. Now I want you pay attention to me."

"Who I am to say when you have to post a story on Instagram?" Miles said and both the groping and the kissing resumed. "Counter? Bed? I am completely at your disposal."

Mike pulled away and drew his eyebrows together pretending to be in deep concentration; his lips were twisted and his left hand was on his chin, as he was busy making a decision. "Bed."

Mike jumped off the couch and stretched his hand out to Miles who grabbed it to get on his feet. Mike was heading toward the bed but Miles stopped him.

"You still have the sauce on the stove, rookie."

"Oh fuck, I forgot about it." Mike hurried to the kitchen and turned the fire off. On his way to the bedroom, he took his t-shirt off and launched it behind himself, his sweatpants and briefs disappearing too. He was completely naked and sprawled on the bed by the time Miles reached the bedroom with Mike's clothes in his hands.

"Did you turn shy all of a sudden?" Mike asked noticing that Miles was still full clothed.

"Just busy thinking where to put a couple of hickeys..." Miles explained with a mischievous look. "Since you have no more quarantine performances planned and you're not showing up on Instagram for a while after the video I took today, I guess I can go for the neck," Miles explained and Mike welcomed him into his arms, soft moans escaping his lips as soon as Miles was busy teasing the right spots.

"Beautiful." Miles grinned as he pulled away to admire his job.

"Strip for me, Mr. Crispy." Miles laughed at the words. He pulled away from Mike's body and moved on his knees; he began to unbutton his shirt slowly and Mike looked at the long fingers realizing that he couldn't stand the torture. He shifted into a sitting position in order to unbutton Miles' jeans and hurry up things and when Miles finally opened his shirt, Mike put his hands on Miles' waist, dragging him close. He placed a kiss on his belly, gave a couple of licks to his abs and then, with a quick move, he rolled Miles down on his back.

"I shouldn't let you watch wrestling." Miles' comment made Mike chuckle.

"I always tell you that we waste too much time watching wrestling," Mike said as he finally got rid of Miles' jeans and boxers and they laughed.

Miles rolled Mike on his back and he got rid of his shirt so they were finally both naked. Miles' lips landed on Mike's ones, movingly languidly, letting Mike know that there was no hurry and Mike smiled into the kiss. He was pretty desperate for Miles but damn if he didn't like when Miles was taking his time with him. Even though Miles's lips had already explored every inch of his skin over the years, it was magic every time it happened. And even though they had already shared countless, intimate moments staring into each other's eyes, it was a bliss every time they were making love.

"Love you," Miles said holding Mike's gaze.

"Love you more."

"Nah, right now I love you more and I am gonna convince you of that."

*

Miles let a smile appear on his face as he spotted Mike entering the bedroom with a towel around his waist. His curly hairs was not curly anymore as it was still damp from the shower and Miles crossed his hands behind his head as he looked at the man searching for something nice to wear. The smile on his face grew bigger as he realized how happy he was with Mike and he savored the feeling. Happiness was no longer something to achieve or to struggle to maintain because it was there, filling his entire life. Even if things didn't always go exactly as planned in the world outside, he felt so happy and grateful for all he had with Mike that there was no room for feeling angry, disappointed or miserable for more than a few minutes. All the positive things in his life easily kept winning over the negative ones. He just hoped that Mike would always be next to him every time he fell asleep and that he would still be curled up around him every time he woke up. He wanted Mike in his life until he wasn't living anymore because with him, he was finally fulfilled and serene.

"What are you looking for?" Miles asked since Mike was longer than usual picking a t-shirt and some comfy pants to wear on a normal Wednesday night at home.

"Well, we kinda have a date tonight, haven't we? I gave you the dessert before the main course I have cooked for you so the minimum you can do is taking me out in the living room," Mike explained as he kept rummaging in the closet.

"White shirt then. And black trousers... you know which ones."

"Okay. And you wear the black shirt and those tight white jeans I fell in love with," Mike said as he re-emerged from the closet.

"We're gonna be stunning."

*

Miles set the table in the living room as they did for big occasions when they invited their friends or parents. He put a tablecloth on the table, lit some candles and chose one of the expensive bottles of wine he had bought in Italy when they had stayed at Daniele's place and they had gone shopping with him before returning home. He peeked in the kitchen and Mike informed him that he was done in a minute so he returned to the living room, choosing some nice vinyl to play during their romantic dinner.

*

"Mike, this pasta is really delicious. It's gonna be our family recipe," Miles said shooting Mike an enthusiastic smile full of love and appreciation.

"So we're gonna be a family someday, uh?"

"Er...well... I... yes, I would like that, you know... I would be extremely happy...like...a dream coming true to be honest... Okay I've said it and I hope that you don't want to run away as soon as the lockdown is over."

Mike was smiling at Miles being so open toward him and he was everything but scared of his future with Miles. "I am gonna take care of that thing sooner than you imagine," Mike said looking straight into Miles' eyes while dropping the _bomb_. He gave Miles a wink and Miles' heart made a flip in his chest at the realization that Mike was making plans for a future together. Mike could read in Miles' eyes how happy his man was but he abandoned the subject. He wanted that day to be a very special day for Miles and talking about it would have made the experience less exciting the moment he would propose.

"Since it seems we'll be forced at home for another couple of weeks, I challenge you with gnocchi...oh no, wait, it's too simple for you. Ravioli. Are you in, chef Kane?"

"We still have not decided who won the last bet. We've both been good."

"Well, since you are a better cook you have to be successful with your ravioli to beat my tagliatelle which were more complicated than your lasagna or, at least, less easier to prepare for a rookie like me... what do you think?"

"I am in; get your credit card ready, honey."

*

After the delicious dinner, they enjoyed a coffee in between talks and then Miles began to clear the table and put dishes in the dishwasher. When he was done, he approached the counter but Mike stopped him.

"Leave it, Miles."

"Oh no, you cooked so I am gonna do the cleaning. Go sit on the couch find something to watch."

"Okay but...I just meant _do not clean that counter_ ," Mike murmured into Miles' ear, his voice barely above a whisper, his tone very seductive. Miles was at a loss for words and Mike grinned, feeling absolutely satisfied for the way he had left Miles pleasantly surprised.

"Oh... so there's something else cooking in that dirty mind of yours," Miles finally replied, looking at Mike and at the smirk that was still on display on his face.

"Who knows... despite I love your abs, is not that I don't like to look also at your back... I didn't stop thinking about that view while I was busy with my dough."

"Better you choose a boring movie so we have an excuse to stop it after thirty minutes."

"Even if we find the movie intriguing and we enjoy watching it till the end, there's no alarm clock waking us up tomorrow so we have plenty of time to use that counter before falling asleep."

"Yes, we need to use that counter properly before falling asleep," Miles said and Mike knew that they wouldn't make it until the end of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Waiting for another video from Mike or Miles (or even better from the boys together) to get inspired and please my friend with another story.


End file.
